


Serendipity

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot + Bonus Chapter, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: “Are you serious?” Dele scoffed in disbelief. “You can practically see hearts floating around Winksy when he’s talking to you.”~In which Eric realises that Winksy is very fond of him and A LOT of things proceed to happen.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The PL season ended but not my fics wooo. I am quite sad about Jan though, but I’ll still include him in my stories because yes. 
> 
> I really hope you read this to the end even though it’s longer than my usual fics. This isn’t my usual PWPs since there’s an actual build up YET WORRY NOT! There is eventual full-on smut: frottage, bj, anal sex, all of it! I know most people read for those scenes kskskkssk

Eric didn’t really consider himself to be someone slow or oblivious, nor to be someone dull. Yet, for some reason, he had never noticed something that seemed so obvious to everyone else; something that caught Eric’s attention by surprise and left him baffled. Dele and he were randomly talking about what roommate they would pick in the hotel if they could next time, talking about their teammates’ habits and the reasons why they wouldn’t like to be with someone in particular or simply who they’d want to be stationed with. They were basically randomly gossiping about their friends, not in a pejorative way of course, when Dele had said how Winks would be Eric’s perfect roommate. 

“I’m not sure if he’d want it.” Eric had answered, not really meaning for it to sound serious since they were genuinely just randomly talking about the others. “To be around me more than needed, you know?” 

“Are you serious?” Dele scoffed in disbelief. “You can practically see hearts floating around Winksy when he’s talking to you.” 

Eric was a bit surprised by that statement. Actually, he was _very_ surprised. Dele had even gone on to tell him how Winksy practically melted whenever Eric was around him and especially when Eric talked to him. Again, Dier never considered himself to be a slow person, but for some reason, he had never noticed if the things Dele was telling him were true. 

Ever since that remark, Eric started to pay more attention. He started to try being more aware of the people he talked to and how they acted towards him, especially Winksy, the main reason for him to start paying attention. Eric was honestly a bit heartened by what Dele had said, and well, he was very curious to know if it was indeed true because he wants it to be. He began realising small details that for some reason never occurred to him before; how Winksy tried to be around him whenever possible, how he would get a bit shy if they were close to each other, and how he smiled so much to him. Eric had been chatting about something random with Harry during training, their conversation exclusive to each other, just to observe how the brunet talked to him. Winks chuckled and smiled at every little thing Eric said and acted like a pure cinnamon roll to him and oh wow he can indeed almost see the hearts floating around Winksy. 

It’s not that Eric had never realised how Winksy was cute, it’s just that he never noticed how he was _extra_ cute to him. Of course he had noticed before how Winksy had the best smile someone could ever give, how the corner of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled so purely like that, that adorable laughter of his that he simply couldn’t control, how he looked down chuckling when he was embarrassed, the oversized clothes he sometimes wore that made him look smaller, his cute freckles that decorated his face so perfectly, his wide innocent puppy eyes—Eric was aware of all of it. Yet there he was, observing those details and appreciating them all over again. 

And he wanted to test the waters. Dier was keen to see how Winks would react to him being more affectionate towards him, curious to see the impact of his actions on the younger man. Thus, Eric decided that he was set on this quest, determined to maybe tease Winksy a bit in the process. 

He started by simply giving Winks more attention than he used to. It’s not that Eric didn’t talk to Harry much, but they didn’t really chat on a regular basis. Most of the times it was Eric who started the conversation since Winksy seemed too shy or felt scared that he didn’t have the intimacy required to go talk to the older man, and Eric wasn’t one to start conversations much, thus they’d usually chat more when there was someone else around who started the conversation and created a link between the two in the process. However, Eric changed that by going to talk to Winksy more often during training or even outside the training, sometimes even through text messages although he couldn’t see his reaction in those instances. Every time he could sense how Harry’s humour would lift drastically up whenever Eric went talk to him out of nowhere, and it ended up giving Harry enough courage to start going to talk to him as well, even though sometimes still a bit awkwardly. Nevertheless, Eric always tried to let Winks feel comfortable speaking to him, even about the most random things. 

Then Eric proceeded to start being more affectionate with Winksy. He started to show care in small things, being worried about Harry’s well-being and even taking care of him in random situations, almost babying him. Eric wasn’t faking any of it, he was just finally aware that his affections wouldn’t scare Winksy away, so he had the liberty to show some of them. He could clearly see the smile sprawled on Winksy’s face whenever he asked how he was feeling after training or if he needed anything to make him feel better. The shy smile was present especially when Eric sometimes fed him in the cafeteria or constantly gave him water to keep him hydrated, and Winks almost melted whenever Eric worriedly checked him for any small injuries when he fell during training. 

Not only Eric had shown him care, but he also started to treat Winksy more softly. He started to become more affectionate physically as well, sometimes friendly hugging him or even caressing his soft brown hair. Every time Eric could hear from miles away how Harry's heart was pounding in his chest as he slightly blushed, becoming nervous when the gentle touches were present during their conversation. Sometimes Eric would kiss his cheek to say goodbye after training, causing Winksy to simply short-circuit for a while even though it was something relatively common. Once they were eating in the cafeteria and Winksy had gotten his face a bit dirty with jam, right next to his lips, and when Winks failed to manage to clean by himself despite the directions given to him, Eric wasted no time in cleaning it himself with his thumb and then even licked the sweet jam, and Winksy had once again almost short-circuited with the action, freezing completely because of the intimacy displayed. Eric was loving every single reaction he was getting out of him and simply couldn’t get enough, wanting to draw those adorable reactions from Winksy each time more. 

They were in the middle of training as the team was taking a small break, drinking water and calming themselves down under the sunlight before proceeding with their activities. Winks was standing in front of him, his back facing Eric, looking somewhere distant as his mind was captivated by something else entirely, probably by the instructions they were receiving at the moment. Eric was already well-aware of what they were supposed to do next so he didn’t pay the instructions much attention, instead he focused on the back of Winksy’s head. His hair was starting to overgrow a bit, probably needing a trim soon, but his eyes trailed a bit further down, to Harry’s nape. As the instructions stopped and they were about to make their way back to the following activity, Eric stepped forward and pressed a small kiss to Winksy’s nape before anyone could notice. Winks completely froze in place, face flushed and was unable to function for a solid minute as Eric simply walked away like nothing happened, leaving a very stunned Winksy behind struggling to get back to the activity. 

In fact, it was not the only time Winks’ distraction cost him something during training that lead to something great. He once managed to get hit right in the nose as someone had kicked a ball randomly and ended up reaching his face. Winks wasn’t aware where the ball came from and neither did the person who kicked the ball saw that it had hit someone’s face, but Eric who had been observing him was quick to notice and immediately made his way to Winksy. He asked a thousand times if Harry was feeling okay and if it was hurting too much, cupping his face as he observed worriedly to see if his nose was bleeding or anything of the sort. Harry had stuttered as he told Eric that he was fine, becoming nervous due to the sudden proximity and how Eric looked at him. Eric ignored his words and used the opportunity that no one was looking to press endless quick small kisses all over his face, washing over it completely to coo him from the discomforting pain from the hit. By the time Eric moved away and let him breathe again, Winks’ face was completely flushed and not because of the hit, unable to function once again. 

However, although cute, not all reactions from Winksy were reason for Eric to smile. In the journey of paying attention to Harry’s reactions towards him and simply observing the man, Eric didn’t take long to realise how there were things that made Harry sad. It was clear to Eric how Winks got a bit upset sometimes depending on how the blond treated some of the others from the team. One of the common instances was when Dele and Eric were together, playing around and acting as if they were childhood best friends since ever, accidentally leaving people out of the fun and excluding them. It was obviously not intentionally, and everyone knew that including Harry, but he still hated being left out and ignored as it happened sometimes. It’s not that Dele was doing that on purpose or to be mean, it just happened naturally since Eric and him were very close, therefore if Winksy wasn’t part of the inside jokes then he was just suddenly left out. Winks was never mad or envious of Dele for that, he really cherished his friend, but it did make him sad because he wanted Eric’s attention too, and he wanted to be special for him as well. Eric noticed how sad Winksy gets whenever Dele ‘steals’ him from the brunet when they are talking. Yet it was nothing personal, Harry felt that way towards anyone else who would drag Eric away from him, which of course, it was always unintentionally, but knowing that didn’t make Winksy feel any better. 

It became apparent to Eric that those things hurt Winks only because he wanted to be special to him too. Harry was afraid of being forgotten and afraid that Eric would stopping caring about him if he prefers someone else. Dier didn’t need to be a genius to know that this emotion was called jealousy. It wasn’t a possessive type of thing or anything too intense, it was just how anyone would feel being tangled in such situation. Regardless the reason, Eric didn’t like seeing Harry sad, even though it was heart-warming how important he seemed to be to him. Therefore, whenever Eric realised those things happened, he was quick to direct his attention back to Winksy as well, trying to never make him feel left out. Harry clearly appreciated it, not feeling so ignored and excluded in some instances anymore that revolved Eric, and he was glad that the smile would quickly be back on Winksy’s face. 

Lately, Winks humour had been so great that he had been doing a splendid job both in training and in the matches. Everyone had been praising him quite constantly because of it, and it was apparent to Eric how much Winksy loved being praised. Ever since Harry had scored that last-minute goal against Fulham some time ago and everyone kept praising him non-stop in the dressing room after it, Eric noticed how he basically melted when receiving so much attention and compliments. He wasn’t the type of person to necessarily seek out for it, it’s just that Winks always tried his best but really relished when his efforts were noticed and complimented. There was one person that Harry expected to be praised by the most, and it was quite clear that it was Eric. Everyone had been praising him lately, but Eric hadn’t said anything about it yet, just wanting to test his theory and to see if his opinion made any difference to Winks. However, it became obvious to him that Harry was indeed looking forward to Eric’s appreciation because whenever someone praised Winksy right next to him, the brunet would look expectantly at Eric, as if he was really hoping that the blond would praise him too, that he would express some admiration. Nevertheless, Eric liked to tease. He hadn’t praised Winks yet for his remarkable efforts like everyone was doing lately, instead he just observed Winks melting under their praises and how needy he was getting for Eric to say something too. 

Eric was in the dressing room with him after the training on a normal routine day, getting ready to hit the showers like everybody else, and heard how Sonny had just complimented Winksy’s efforts from that day. Winks smiled shyly like always but then immediately looked at Eric when Sonny went away, once again expecting Eric to show any kind of reaction, to say something about it, anything at all. 

“Wow, you in training today...” Eric simply commented that, not bothering to finish the sentence on purpose. 

The way he had said the words let Winks know what he meant, even though he knew damn well how Harry wanted him to properly say it out loud. Winksy simply couldn’t control himself anymore, he had been waiting for far too long for Eric’s opinion. 

“Did I do a good job?” Winks asked so purely that it made Eric’s heart skip a beat for a second. 

He wasn’t expecting for Winksy to really ask that out loud despite all the teasing cliffhanging he had done to the man. Eric decided that he teased him enough. 

“You did very well.” Eric’s voice was full of appraising fondness as he even ruffled Winks’ hair, finally giving him what he wished for. 

He could see how Winks almost melted right there, his cheeks lightly blushing as he couldn’t hold back his smile, genuinely glad that he was finally receiving a praise coming from Eric. 

Ever since that happened, Eric started to praise him more often. For any good job Winksy did, Eric would tell him how he was doing very good, that he was amazing or anything of the sort, sometimes patting or even hugging him. Winks appreciated every single word, blushing like an idiot as he smiled embarrassedly but for a good reason. Dier had even started to lightly pat his butt appraisingly sometimes, just like some of the guys do to each other during training or a game. Even though it was something normal, Eric noticed how Winks would always freeze in place for a second before managing to regain consciousness to continue with whatever he was doing, trying to forget how Eric slapped his rear end appraisingly for his hard efforts. 

However, hard efforts can sometimes lead to danger when overexaggerated. They had lingered after training with some of the others to practice a bit more that day, wanting to perfect some of their required skills. Winks had been working too hard lately and he really should be more careful, Eric noted. They were practicing goal shooting when Harry had suddenly fell on the grassed field as he began feeling pain in his ankle. Eric was quick to the rescue, worriedly checking if he was alright and if the pain was anything too serious. Winks had said that it wasn’t that bad, but Eric was certain that it was enough to call it a day and get it checked with one of the doctors just to be sure. 

As Winks felt some discomfort standing up, Eric immediately picked him up as he got up and literally carried him like a princess. He could see the faint blush washing over Winksy’s entire freckled face, especially because some of the others were still there, clearly seeing what was happening. Eric took him to one of the team’s doctor that was still around and luckily he came to the conclusion that it wasn’t anything serious, but that Harry should definitely try not to move much and avoid using his ankle for the rest of the week. Winks got a bit sad that he’d have to skip the rest of this week’s training and match although relieved that it wasn’t anything too serious and that he should be back in the next one. It’s better to be safe than sorry after all. 

Eric still made sure to accompany Winksy to the showers that day, picking him up and carrying him to the place like a princess once more. He had even asked if Harry needed help in the shower, which made the brunet get nervous as he said that he was fine by his own. Eric still wanted to be useful to his situation and started to help Winks out of his shorts in order to avoid him putting pressure on his pained ankle as he removed them. It was clear how shy Winks was feeling although appreciating the help, face lightly flushing again as Eric proceeded to even help him out of his underwear. They had seen each other naked in the showers countless of times, but this was still making Winksy feel extremely nervous due to the proximity, even because they were the only ones there. Eric had helped Winks get to the shower before proceeding to undress himself and go get cleaned up in another cubicle as well. When they finished with their showers, Eric made Winksy sit on the dressing room bench and started to massage his ankle, wanting to get it in the best condition as possible for Winks before he went back home for the rest of the week. 

Harry was surprised but once again appreciated the help, yet he could barely look Eric in the eyes as he kept avoiding looking at him at all. Winks always got very shy around Eric when he’s shirtless, the blond had noticed that a while ago but still didn’t bother to put a shirt on; he loved too much the way Winksy squirmed embarrassedly. Even when Harry had commented about a bit of pain in his thigh he was still looking away, freckled cheeks a bit pink under Eric’s stare, especially when Eric had moved his hands up to massage his thigh as well. The touch was gentle and caring, his beautiful hands and long fingers taking good care of his pained muscles, letting Winks feel some relief. Eric had even proceeded to help him get to his car and then hugged him goodbye as he told Winksy to take care. 

For the rest of the week the training was rather boring without Winksy in it for Eric to provoke reactions. It was cool to be with the others, but he really missed Harry in the middle of the fun, and he was certain that Harry missed being there as well. Eric made sure to check on him every day through text messages and even kept sending him memes and funny silly selfies to cheer up Winksy’s dull days a bit, especially on the matchday that he was going to miss. They both couldn’t wait for Harry to come back to the trainings. Luckily, the long week eventually came to an end. 

Apparently, the week off for Harry had affected his performance during training when he finally came back. At first he was doing very well, especially since he was glad for being back and was extremely happy to see Eric every day again. However, on the next few days he wasn’t on his best. It’s not that he wasn’t doing a good job anymore, but he could be doing much better. People weren’t sure if it was because of the ankle thing, yet that didn’t seem to be the reason since he said it wasn’t hurting anymore. Maybe Winks was just distracted or unmotivated that day, it is a common thing for players to oscillate in their performance after all. 

Harry was in the middle of an activity that he was failing quite a lot, not seeming to be able to get a grasp of himself, and the few who were waiting for their turn noticed that. They wanted to get Winksy motivated to do his best again, wanted him to keep improving. Nobody likes to see their teammates and friends having a difficult time. 

“Winksy, if you manage to get everything correctly Eric will give you a kiss.” Dele said with a certain enthusiasm, a tone of friendly teasing in his voice. 

The others who were around also agreed even though it was mostly jokingly, just to get the spirits up and relieve some of the tension, implementing Dele’s promise to Winks. Harry had laughed nervously in response, getting a bit distracted by everyone teasing him with such a thing. Eric himself couldn’t help but chuckle along with the others but didn’t say anything as he just kept watching. 

Amazingly, that somehow worked. Winks got so inspired after that teasing that he perfectly got the results everyone expected from him. Everyone congratulated him again, including Eric, and they were glad to see Winksy’s smile back on his face. After the training and the shower, they were in the dressing room getting themselves ready to leave. Eric noticed how Winksy was looking at him expectantly, as if he was waiting something from him but was too shy to ask for it and just hoped for Eric to realise it by himself. That’s when Eric suddenly remembered. Right, he’s supposed to give Winksy a kiss. He had not expected Harry to take that promise seriously though, since it wasn’t even made by him in the first place. Anyway, who was he to make Winksy sad? 

Eric slightly smiled at first, taking a good look at the way Winks was looking at him so hopefully like that. When no one was looking, he used the opportunity to reach one of his hands to Winksy’s face, gently cupping it as he slowly leaned down. He could feel how Winks was trembling under his touch, how he was practically dying in anticipation. Eric pressed a sweet soft kiss right next to his mouth, dangerously close to his lips, before slowly backing out and letting go of his face. Winks looked completely stunned and his face had gotten red again, not even managing to look at Eric in the eyes as he then chuckled nervously like he usually did. Afterwards, Eric acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, almost making Winksy believe that it had been only in his imagination, proceeding with their lives as usual. 

However, feelings were starting to get out of hand. Dele had thrown a small party at his house, invited the team and a few of his other friends. It wasn’t anything too big, but it was a nice gathering with music, a few drinks, food and even Uno playing since they simply never seemed to get enough of that. Eric hadn’t been paying much attention to Winksy that night, but it was definitely not on purpose. It was just because some of the guys were talking to Dier all the time, playing around with him, and it resulted in him not having any breach to go hang out for a bit with Winksy who looked pretty lonely save for a few interactions he had with a few of the others here and there. 

Eric caught himself playing a 2v2 Uno game, having partnered up with Sonny against Jan and Toby. They were coming out on top against the Belgian duo, Sonny cheerfully exclaiming after any victory, being the life of the game as always. Yet Eric couldn’t help but find himself mildly distracted as he kept observing Winks in the corner of his eyes. He noticed when Harry had his first drink, still all by himself before Davies went talk to him. Eric also noticed when he continued to have a second, a third and even a fourth drink. It became apparent to him that Winksy was drinking maybe a tad too much, at least more than the others who were also drinking. Harry had been talking to Davies a bit loudly even though he wasn’t saying much and was mostly hearing, but whenever he answered the older man it was clear how he was in an altered state. Davies had suggested for them to sit down, probably realising Winksy’s condition, and they ended up sitting right next to where Eric and the others were playing Uno since Davies wanted to watch it. Harry had stopped talking altogether as soon as they sat near them. He wasn’t paying attention to the game like Davies and the rest, he didn’t even seem to be mentally there anymore. 

“I think we should switch partners, Sonny.” Jan had joked as his duo lost because of a Toby’s mistake for the third time consecutive. 

“No, no. Eric is my partner, you can keep yours.” Sonny joked back as they laughed, knowing how his partnership with Eric in Uno was impeccable unlike theirs. 

“What do you mean Eric is yours?” 

Harry’s sudden question surprised everyone around the Uno table, his voice drawing their attention to him since he had been quiet until now. Sonny looked back at him confusedly, not sure if he understood Winksy’s question. 

“Uh, as in he’s my—” 

“He’s not yours!” 

Winks’ behaviour and loud statement surprised everyone yet again, including Eric, making them realise that he maybe had a bit too much to drink. Harry had suddenly gotten up, almost falling because of his drunk unsteadiness in the process, and looked incredibly frustrated. 

“W-What?” It was all that Sonny managed to blurt out as Winksy stole the scene and everyone went quiet. 

“HE IS MINE AND I AM HIS!” 

Okay. Maybe Winksy had _far_ too much to drink. He looked as if he was going to be sick for a moment before regaining his stance, about to shout something again. 

“Alright, Winksy. Calm down.” Davies interfered as he helped him sit back down. 

Harry’s eyes were glossy, his face a bit red and his brain was clearly too hazy to even process what was happening anymore. 

“Someone should take you home, Winksy. You partied a bit too much.” Toby made the friendly suggestion carefully, not wanting to make Harry drunkenly upset with his words. 

"I’ll do it.” Eric answered seriously as he stood up, finally managing to say something. “Sorry about that, I guess he’s had too much to drink tonight.” 

They checked if Winks was okay with a few small words, but it was to no avail since Harry wasn’t paying attention to anything anymore, he had almost passed out. Eric said his goodbyes and a few small apologies to the others before helping Winksy up and carrying him out of the place, drawing everybody’s attention to them as they left. 

Eric made their way to his car, observing how Winksy was babbling some drunken stuff in the meantime. He carefully placed Winksy on the passenger’s seat and fastened the seatbelt before making his way to his seat and started the engines. The drive to Winks’ house seemed to last forever as one million thoughts rushed through Eric’s mind and absolutely none through Harry’s since he was way too out of it. 

As they finally reached his house, Eric carried him to the door and had to get the keys from Winksy’s pocket since the latter couldn’t even do that. They made their way inside and Eric was quick to carry him to the bathroom. 

“Do you feel like throwing up, Winksy?” Eric asked as he carefully washed his face to ease some of the drunk unsteadiness. 

“Nooo I’m fine, never been better!” Harry smiled dumbly. 

Eric hoped that he wasn’t going to change his mind in two seconds and start puking all over the place as he decided to take Winksy upstairs to his bedroom. He helped Winks sit down on the edge of the bed and then removed his shoes before moving him up to lie down on the bed properly. He shifted Winksy to lie on his side just in case he’d feel like throwing up, closer to the edge of the bed. Eric sighed as he sat down on the bed for a moment, observing how Harry seemed to be unconscious for a while before starting to babble some stuff under his breath again, something about how Eric was helping him that he couldn’t quite hear properly. What he didn’t expect though, was for Winksy to start drunkenly singing out of nowhere. 

“I looove Eric Dier! Eric Dier loooves me!” 

Eric froze. This certainly hits different than hundreds of fans chanting that in a stadium during a match. He wasn’t sure how to react or if he should do anything to help in the first place, even because there wasn’t much anything he could do to as Winks was clearly way too out of it. The only thing that was going to fix Harry’s crazy drunkenness was time. 

“Coome give me a kiss!” Winksy loudly said before suddenly losing his energy. “Hahah... Just kidding...” 

Harry seemed to pass out again. Eric observed him for a while just to be sure that he wasn’t going to start puking until he felt that it was safe. He noticed how it was late and that he should probably head back home, or at least he should sleep on the couch in case Winks needs any help in the middle of the night. Eric was going for the second option and got up from the bed, about to make his way out of the bedroom when he was suddenly stopped by Winks’ voice that surprised him. 

“Where are you going?!” 

“I’m going to—” 

“Noo, don’t go!” Winks voice was sad and whiny as he pouted. “Stay here with me.” 

Harry genuinely looked as if he was about to start sobbing if Eric walked away. Dier was once again surprised by his drunken state but decided to comply, he definitely didn’t want to make Winks cry because of him. However, apparently Eric took a bit too long to react because Winksy had already started crying out of nowhere. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll stay with you, Winksy!” Eric quickly reassured as he moved back to the bed, but Winks was already a mess. 

Winksy was crying loudly as he sobbed, but it seemed to be more of a random drunken sadness rather than because of Eric almost leaving him. Nevertheless, Eric still hated seeing Winksy cry for whatever reason and was quick to move closer to him on the bed and then lied right next to him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly from behind, practically in a spooning position as he tried to coo his tears away. 

“Shhh it’s okay, Winksy. Everything is okay.” Eric gently said, surprised at how soft he had sounded. 

Eric kept cooing him with his embrace and a few calming shushing until Harry eventually stopped crying so fiercely and instead fell asleep very quickly. He looked quite peaceful while sleeping for someone who had been crying rivers just a minute ago, but Eric was glad that he managed to calm down. However, Dier was the one unable to calm down right away, still stuck processing everything that had happened that night before finally being able to drift off as well, holding that stupid soft little baby safely in his arms and loving it as he also fell asleep. 

When morning arrived, Eric was the first to wake up as expected. It seemed like a surreal dream for a moment, having slept with Harry in his arms, but he soon realised that it was indeed reality once he opened his eyes. Winksy seemed to be in a deep slumber, his brain probably tired from what it had to endure the previous night with the abuse of alcohol to a body that couldn't even take liquor too well. Eric took the opportunity to carefully let go of Winksy, not making any sudden movements as he wanted to let the man continue resting. He got up and washed his face before heading downstairs to make breakfast for Winks so that when he wakes up he doesn’t have to worry about that too. 

Eric didn’t take too long to cook what he could with what he found in his kitchen and then decided to head back upstairs to wake the sleeping beauty, not wanting him to oversleep because that would only make his body feel even worse once he wakes up. Eric didn’t mean to stall, but he got a bit caught up in observing how peaceful Winksy looked when sleeping and it was such a beautiful sight. Nonetheless, although that cute peaceful expression would fade, Eric still needs to wake him up. 

“Winksy? Wakey, wakey.” He said as he gently nudged Harry. “Come on, rise and shine.” 

Winks frowned and shifted a bit on the bed, but he didn’t seem to be properly awake yet. Eric kept gently shaking him until Harry finally started to open his heavy tired eyes. The moment Winksy regained consciousness of where he was, what was happening and, most importantly, what happened he immediately widened his eyes. He stared back at Eric for a second in disbelief, realising that what happened last night was all real and not an embarrassing dream, and brought his hands up to cover his face in defeat. 

“Oh... Oh my god....” 

“Good morning” Eric smiled softly, knowing how stupid Winks must be feeling. 

“Please tell me that I didn’t.... Please tell me that last night wasn’t real.” 

“It was.” He answered honestly. Although Eric felt bad for Winksy’s shame, the younger had to deal with the consequences. “You owe some people an apology.” 

“Fuck... I know... I’m sorry.” 

“Not to me.” Eric was quick to comment. “You yelled at Sonny for no reason.” 

Winksy whined in embarrassment, still refusing to look at Eric at that moment. 

“How are you feeling?” Eric asked gently. 

“I’m feeling a bit sick... B-But mostly just embarrassed.” 

“It’s okay. Just don’t go around drinking so much anymore, especially when you are upset.” 

Winksy nodded in acknowledgement. “I won’t, I promise.” 

Harry was feeling even more ashamed because he was well-aware of how his body wasn’t that strong for alcohol, yet he did something so stupid and immature when he’s already a grown-up. 

“Come on, I made you breakfast.” Eric stated as he noticed how Winksy was stuck worrying too much. “Worry about what you will say to the others later, I’ll help you with it. Let’s eat first.” 

Winksy nodded again, this time finally removing his hands from his face as he looked at Eric still feeling deeply ashamed, but he was beyond glad that Eric was treating him so nicely despite everything. 

Harry went take a shower first and then puked a bit before Eric helped him downstairs for them to eat breakfast when he was feeling better. They were mostly silent, both avoiding to talk about the contents of Winksy’s words from last night, Harry pretending that he never said those things and Eric didn’t want to bring any more shameful memories to the younger either, even though he was curious about those words and they stayed in his mind for a long time. 

The next few days everything seemed to go back to normal. Harry had apologised for his behaviour to Sonny, Dele, Davies and the others who were around that had to witness such a scene. They all obviously accepted Winksy’s apologies wholeheartedly and they were back in good terms as if nothing happened. Winks was extremely glad that nobody was mean enough to tease him about that night and the things he had said either, instead everyone simply pretended that it never happened as well. 

However, Winksy’s humour didn’t stay up for long. During the next couple of weeks, he had already erased that night from his brain and was acting normally (as usual anyway) to Eric again and the blond never stopped treating him nicely either, still loving to get the adorable reactions from Winksy. Nonetheless, a rumour started to go around, one that had made Harry’s humour sink down into the floor and below. Apparently, there was a rumour going around that Eric was seeing someone and that he could even be dating firmly this someone. It was obviously fake just like many other rumours that people create just to stir up some reactions and chaos, but Eric hadn’t said anything about it since he didn’t really feel the need to as they shouldn’t even pay attention to rumours anyway. Still, Winksy did pay attention to this one and it was apparent. 

Even when Eric went randomly talk to Winksy he didn’t smile that much anymore, he tried to but it only resulted in a sad one. Harry wasn’t doing that much of a good job in training anymore either because of his mood and simply nothing seemed to cheer him up. It was absolutely killing Eric to see Winks like that but wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do about it, to relieve it. This was beyond unacceptable and Eric was definitely not going to let Winksy feel this way about something that wasn’t even true, especially when he had the power to tell him that, to make his worries go away. The thing is, Eric himself wasn’t sure how he is supposed to debunk that without making it weird or conceited. It’s not as if he could go to Harry and say that he wasn’t seeing anyone out of the blue, Eric wasn’t that brazen. 

Nevertheless, it was still a must to ease Harry’s worries about something inexistent, especially when it was making him feel this dreadful. Eric went talk to Winksy during training like he usually did, in the middle of a break as they were resting before following the next activities. For some reason, Eric himself was feeling a bit nervous this time, still unsure of how to bring that subject up. He started by simply being caring, checking on Harry. 

“Hey, Winksy. Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, knowing how it was obvious to everyone how Harry’s mood had been awful lately. 

“Huh? Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Winks answered as he even dared to fake a smile, a badly faked one as his eyes still looked terribly pained when he looked at Eric. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing troubling you?” Eric tried, wanting to sound friendly and not imposing. 

Winks took a second too long to answer this time, even breaking eye contact as he clearly seemed bothered. 

“N-No. There’s nothing wrong.” 

His voice was so pained that Eric felt his own heart shattering. Winksy couldn’t even look at him anymore as he seemed like he just wanted to run away from Eric by now, even though unbeknownst to him Eric was trying to fix the situation. 

“...Is there something you’d like to ask me?” Eric tried a bit bolder this time. 

Another second too long. Winks seemed as if he was about to start crying for a moment. 

“No? Why would I want to ask you anything?” Harry faked a chuckle, and it turned to be a terrible sad one. “Don’t worry, I’ve been feeling a bit sick. I’ll be performing better in no time.” 

That was the last thing Harry said before he disappeared from Eric’s close space and basically ran away to somewhere else where he couldn’t see him. 

Well, that went awful. It completely broke Eric’s heart to see Winksy like that, especially since he was the goddamn reason for it. Actually, he wasn’t because Harry was sad about something that isn’t even true and that just made it all worse. 

Since that attempt was a failure, Eric had no choice but to get creative. There was no way he was going to let a rumour get between Winksy and him. They were staying in a hotel for the next match and Eric wanted to get Harry as his roommate, but it seemed that the younger was avoiding him on that aspect and therefore he didn’t manage to. Instead, Eric got roomed with Jan and Winksy got with Dele. It didn’t matter much because Eric was still going to make things work. 

As the team had nothing to do for the time being and were free, some of the guys were hanging out in the hotel lobby. Winksy was there as well, slumped on a couch all by himself that was farther away from where the others were, not doing much anything as he seemed to just want some isolation. Eric made his way towards the sad scene, not caring that Winks probably just wanted to be left alone and that Eric was the last person he wanted to see right now, because he wanted to fix that issue. Dier casually sat down next to him on the couch, pretending to be fiddling with his phone for a bit and that he didn’t notice how Winksy saddened upon his company. 

“I’m so bored.” Eric sighed as he threw his phone aside. “There’s absolutely nothing for us to do right now.” 

“...Yeah.” Winks’ voice was small and weak, and he didn’t even bother looking at him. 

“Mm, I have an idea though. Let’s play a game.” 

Winksy definitely didn’t seem excited about it but was still too nice to say ‘no’ to Eric. 

“...Okay, sure... What type of game?” 

“Two truths and a lie.” 

With that suggestion, Eric finally managed to get Winksy to look at him curiously. 

“...How does it work?” Harry asked, still a bit sadly but also intrigued. 

“The person has to say three facts about themselves, two being true and one being a lie, and then the other has to guess which one of those facts is the lie.” 

“Okay...” 

“Do you want to start?” Eric asked, noticing how Winksy adjusted his posture on the couch as he seemed a bit interested. 

“...Yeah, sure.... Uhm...” 

Winksy took a moment to think about his three facts and Eric waited patiently, observing how cute the brunet looked when thinking hard about something, his eyebrows frowning and his lips mildly pouting. 

“I’m scared of spiders.” Harry stated and was quick to implement another one. “I broke my arm when I was a kid.” 

“And I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid.” He continued, looking at Eric to wait for his guessing. 

Eric took a moment to think. Winksy seemed to despise bugs in general and was easily scared so the spider one is probably true. Everyone as a kid was wild at some point so it’s not uncommon for him to have broken his arm in his childhood. However, every kid dreams to become something that might have nothing to do with what they actually want once they grow up too. It was a bit of a tough one, but Eric had his hunch. 

“I don’t think you ever wanted to be a doctor.” Eric answered as he smiled, imagining a small kid Winksy playing doctor and it simply didn’t seem right. 

“Correct.” Winks actually chuckled a bit and it was music to Eric’s ears. “I wanted to be a football player ever since I was born.” 

“Makes sense.” Eric chuckled back. “Can’t really see you wanting to deal with blood and stuff, even as a kid.” 

Harry smiled; it was common knowledge that he didn’t really like seeing blood and injuries or being in a hospital at all. 

“Your turn.” 

Eric nodded and adjusted himself on the couch to look at Winksy better. 

“Alright, so... I sometimes like to sing.” 

Harry seemed to ponder about it for a second. 

“Mm, continue.” 

“I can be very superstitious.” Eric stated as he kept looking at Winksy deep in the eyes, an amazing poker face on display so that the brunet couldn’t read him. 

“And third?” 

“I’m seeing someone.” 

Eric could practically see all the colour and the little joy Harry had on his face for the past minute fade away in that very moment. His eyes had slightly widened with the last statement and Eric could see some of the tears pricking in the back of his eyes, Winksy's gaze suddenly a devastating look again. 

“U-Uhm...” The nervousness in his shaky voice was clear as he spoke. “You don’t actually like to sing?” 

“Wrong.” 

“You’re not superstitious?” 

“God, Winksy. You’re awful at this.” Eric chuckled. “I’m not seeing anyone.” 

Winksy’s eyes immediately widened and he looked so surprised that Eric was sure he was going to faint for a second. 

“W-What? I thought that you...” 

“I’m not.” He confirmed honestly, still smiling. “Neither recently nor now.” 

Eric managed to see the badly disguised happiness in Winksy’s face. He looked so damn happy, smiling so much for a second that he didn’t even care about how his reaction gave a lot away to Eric about how he felt because he was way too joyful to care and Eric absolutely loved it. He loved seeing that pure smile back on his face, he loved seeing how Winksy was beyond happy being with Eric again right now and how he realised that all his worries were in vain. 

“Good!” Winksy exclaimed before realising that it was a bit weird. “I-I mean, ‘good’ because dating sucks.” 

“Is that so?” Eric asked and couldn’t stop his own smile from slipping at Winksy’s silly reaction. 

“Y-yeah! Dating is awful, you shouldn’t date anyone!” Harry continued babbling nervously mixed with excitement. “In fact, you shouldn’t go around kissing anyone just for fun either! Kissing is overrated! I-It's boring!” 

“Alright then, I won’t.” Eric answered in all seriousness, realising how Winks’ face was starting to flush a bright red. 

“...Y-You won’t?” Harry genuinely seemed stunned at Eric’s answer, definitely not expecting for him to agree. 

“Yeah. It’s overrated, right?” Eric continued, playing along but honestly. “I mean, isn’t that what you said?” 

“Exactly! Don’t date or kiss anyone!” 

Eric nodded yet couldn’t help but ask. “You won’t either?” 

“Of course I won’t!” 

And so, a deal had been accidentally established between them two and Eric was glad since that wouldn’t worry Harry anymore as there was no reason to. 

Thankfully, ever since that amazing fix of misunderstandings everything went back to normal again or got even better somehow. Winks was back to being a pure cinnamon roll to Eric and cheerful every day, and Eric was also happier knowing how Winksy was feeling good. 

Harry had even gone back to doing astonishing work in training and in the matches, which sadly once more had resulted in him getting hurt, although this time it wasn’t his fault. Winks was putting his heart into the game chasing the ball and he received a strong tackle that ended up hurting him a bit as he even got a small cut on his face from when he fell. The worst thing is that it seemed to be on purpose and that created quite a confusion during the match, yet unfortunately the player wasn’t properly punished for his action towards Winksy and that lead to many people’s frustration, especially Eric’s. 

They were in training on the next day and Eric couldn’t stop staring at the small cut on Winks’ cheek from that rough tackle. Not because it was ugly or anything, but because he simply didn’t get it. Eric simply couldn’t understand how someone would have the nerve to hurt _Winksy_. Someone so pure and good, what monster would want to do that to Winksy on purpose? Maybe Eric was being a bit dramatic, but he couldn’t help but feel frustrated about it. He got very angry during that match when that happened, but unfortunately it is a part of football even though violence shouldn’t be. Harry noticed how Eric was staring at him and got a bit nervous, feeling unsure since the blond's gaze wasn’t the friendliest at the moment as he was lost in his thoughts. 

“Uhm... Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked him, his wide puppy eyes looking up at Eric worriedly. “Did I do something to upset you?” 

Goddammit. Winks was way too cute for Eric to handle. He trailed his hand over Harry’s face, softly touching the small cut on his cheek with a fond gaze settled on him. Winks looked absolutely stunned for a moment, lost and confused. 

“Why would anyone want to hurt you?” Eric asked rhetorically, too lost in his own thoughts to even care that he was saying that out loud. Winksy had that amazing effect on him. 

Winks widened his eyes and slightly blushed for a second, understanding what Eric was referring to, before looking away chuckling nervously like always. Eric only broke out of his momentary trance while staring at Harry when they were called for the following activity. Yet he couldn’t stop observing Winksy more than usual during the training for some reason, completely captivated by that man. 

In fact, Eric was maybe a tad too head over heels for Winksy that day, because he had even accepted to linger after training with him despite rain coming. They were the only ones crazy enough to practice more than required with rain coming on a Friday. They had a reason to do that, which was actually more about staying longer with each other rather than for the practicing itself, therefore they ended up being the only two left there when training ended. 

At least the rain wasn’t falling heavily when it started, it was a light rain that was just a bit too cold for comfort, but that did not stop them from following with their extra activities. They kept up with some drills that weren’t too exhausting or hard since they didn’t want to overdo it and end up accidentally getting hurt. They were playing around with each other quite a lot in the process and were having more fun than they probably should be having under cold rain during extra work hours. When they proposed a close ranged one-on-one against each other it was when things got even funnier for them, both teasing and cheating on purpose just to make the other one’s life harder and it became more about playing around than actual practicing. 

When Harry tackled Eric a bit too clumsily, they ended falling together on the grassed field, and luckily for Winksy he had fallen on top of Eric’s body to cushion himself and unluckily for Eric since his back hit the ground. The fall wasn’t too bad or painful and it made them laugh instead, both panting because of all the running around and finally finding some relaxation in staying still for a second. For some reason, Winksy didn’t leave Eric’s body. He didn’t get up nor moved away to let Eric stand up and instead just stayed there looking at him still chuckling. 

“Got you.” Winksy smiled deviously. 

“That was obviously a foul.” Eric retorted as he chuckled. 

“Still got you.” 

He teased back, causing Eric to scoff playfully in response. Dier could see the cold raindrops falling over Winks above him, running down his hair and face and damping his neck and below. 

Harry stopped smiling when Eric had suddenly flipped them, making the former lie on the ground instead while Eric got on top of him, trying to shield the brunet from the rain. Winks looked surprised for a second, cheeks flushing a bit before regaining his smile since Eric kept smiling back to him. However, his smile faltered yet again as Eric leaned down closer and suddenly pulled him into a hug, holding him closely to his body. Winksy was stunned but didn’t take long to return the hug, holding him back with the same feeling and tenderness. Since Eric’s body was bigger than Harry’s, the blond was successfully shielding him from the rain while holding him like that. 

“Now I got you.” Eric teased smiling, knowing how the younger couldn’t run away from his grasp even if he wanted. 

He noticed how Winks froze momentarily before chuckling, affected by how the mood had changed to something a bit intimate. Eric isn’t sure for how long they stayed that way, hugging on the grassed field under the rain, but he was certain that it lasted a few good minutes. No one wanted to part from each other’s warmth, and no one wanted to break the tight embrace that was so fulfilling as they lingered in silence. However, no moment can last forever. Only after quite a while had passed is when Harry realised how closely they were holding each other and how intimate it was, moreover how none of them had been trying to move away to get up to continue with their silly game that had been completely forgotten. 

“...You’re getting soaked.” Winksy shyly broke the silence. “Aren’t you feeling cold?” 

“I don’t mind.” Eric answered lowly, almost whispering. “I prefer that you’re not.” 

Harry shivered under his care and held Eric a bit tighter by accident. 

“I-I don’t want you to catch a cold because of me.” 

Eric chuckled softly, feeling his mind getting lost in the sweet sensation of their embrace and their words. 

“It’s okay, baby.” 

Fuck. Eric immediately froze and so did Harry. He did not intend to have said that word out loud. Winks widened his eyes in disbelief and Eric couldn't help but do the same in a bit of a shock himself. He definitely didn’t mean to let that slip and it was embarrassing how it did. Eric moved away from Harry in attempt to avoid things getting awkward but made the mistake of not backing out enough, leaving their faces dangerously close as they looked into each other’s eyes. Up close like that, Eric could clearly see the faint blush washing over Winks’ freckled face and felt how the latter had begun slightly trembling underneath him, looking back at Eric with nervous yet expectant eyes. It took a good moment for Eric to come back down to earth in his mind as he had completely lost himself, feeling so many things at once that he forgot to properly move away from Winksy in order to avoid letting the soft moment let anything else carelessly slip from his mouth. 

“...We should get going...” Eric finally managed to back away and become coherent. “...Before the rain gets worse.” 

Winksy simply nodded in answer, still looking at him with nervous eyes before Eric got up and let him do the same, completely pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had just happened between them and that they hadn’t been holding each other so intimately for the past minutes. 

They agreed that they should call it a day and stop practicing in order to not overdo it and get themselves injured by accident, but mostly because they weren’t sure how they’d proceed with after what happened. As both men made their way to the dressing room they were mostly silent, only sharing a word here and there before getting to the showers. Luckily the warm water from the shower made Eric calm down a bit and it seemed to do the same for Winksy, because as they got dressed to leave the atmosphere wasn’t that awkward anymore and they were talking to each other normally, completely ignoring what had happened. 

Oddly, they were making their way to their respective cars to leave when suddenly they strangely heard a cry. Eric and Winksy looked at each other confusedly, checking if they heard it correctly and that it wasn’t their imagination. As the cry was heard again, Eric realised that it was an animal’s cry and it only induced his confusion further. They began looking around for the origin of the sound and luckily Winksy didn’t take long to find the source. 

“Look, a puppy!” 

Eric made his way to where Winksy had found a small brown dog and noticed how it looked lost and abandoned, shivering because of the cold and fear. 

“Poor thing.” Eric commented worriedly as he knelt down next to where Harry was carefully trying to pick it. “Do you think it has an owner?” 

Harry managed to gently take it into his arms, patting the puppy and ruffling his hair to warm it up. 

“I don’t think so. It wouldn’t be in this condition or here to begin with.” 

Eric nodded as he agreed, observing how Winksy was softly petting the puppy very carefully and holding it close to his body to keep it warm. Thankfully the puppy didn’t seem so scared anymore and was quick to get acquainted with Winks and Eric who kept petting and talking to it. The pup started to occasionally give small licks to Winksy’s chin which made him laugh as he kept playing with it. That was making Eric’s heart warm up so much and he couldn’t help but feel himself melting on the inside; Eric had two fatal weaknesses: Winksy and dogs. 

“I think I should take it home with me.” Winksy commented, looking at Eric to know if it was a good idea or not. 

“Yeah, we shouldn’t leave it here by itself.” 

He would offer to take the puppy home himself, but his dogs were quite big and could end up hurting the small puppy, thus it was safer for Harry to be the one to take it. 

“It’s male.” Winksy stated as he checked his private parts. “What should we call it?” 

Eric felt his heart flutter at how he said ‘we’, the idea of them having and taking care of a puppy together somehow getting to him. Dier kept petting the puppy as he seemed to ponder about the answer for a second, observing the cute dog as Harry waited for a suggestion. 

“Mmm, how about ‘Winksy’? He’s small and cute like you.” 

Harry immediately blushed at Eric’s nonsense teasing before laughing nervously. 

“W-What are you saying?! I’m not—” 

Eric chuckled at Winks' reaction and how he couldn’t even bring himself to finish his retort. Harry averted his attention back to the puppy still feeling shy, trying to get distracted from Eric’s teasing words. To be fair, the puppy did have Winksy’s same hair colour and Winksy had the same cute innocent puppy eyes in Eric’s opinion. 

“What do you suggest then?” Eric asked curiously. 

“I don’t know, I’ll come up with something.” 

After failing to establish a name, they hesitantly said their goodbyes and Harry took the puppy home planning on taking a good care of him. By the time Eric arrived at his house, he was already missing them both. 

Although Eric couldn’t see the puppy, he was certain that Winks was taking good care of him and he occasionally asked Harry about it throughout the week. He seemed to be having a lot of fun adopting the puppy, posting lots of stories on Instagram of it that were so wholesome and everyone seemed to love it. 

On the very next week they went to the hotel for their next match and Eric finally managed to get Harry as his roommate, just the way Dele had hinted what felt like ages ago when he made Eric realise that Winksy was fond of him. Winks was lying on his comfy bed as Eric got out from the shower feeling fresh, fiddling with his phone as Eric put some clothes on. Harry had showered earlier as well and his hair was still damp and face a bit flushed from the hot steamy shower, looking cosy and cute with his baggy white t-shirt. Eric smiled upon the sight. 

He went to Winksy’s bed and flopped himself onto it, lying down right next to him. Harry looked surprised as he got a bit nervous, clearly not expecting for Eric to lie down on his bed with him out of nowhere as if it was a common thing they did. Eric was simply staring up at the ceiling for a moment, not minding that he was invading Winks’ bed for no apparent reason. Harry let go of his phone and put it on the nightstand on his side, feeling shy but enjoying Eric’s company right next to him and how natural it seemed. 

“I feel so tired and I don’t even know why.” Eric sighed in honesty. 

Winksy turned to face him on the bed, giving him full attention. 

“Maybe because you worked too hard these past days?” 

“It’s probably just the shower.” Eric smiled in response. 

He was the one who shifted on the bed now, turning to be face to face with Winksy. They were so close, mere inches apart from each other’s body, yet it didn’t seem wrong or strange. 

“How’s Mini Winksy doing?” Eric asked curiously. 

“That’s not his name!” Winksy protested shyly, chuckling nervously. 

“Then what’s his name?” 

Winksy seemed a bit embarrassed for a second before answering. 

“...I-It’s Woofy.” 

“Woofy? Really?” Eric chuckled in disbelief of Harry’s naming ability. 

“It is what it is!” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh along, being aware that the name wasn’t that great or creative either. 

“And he’s doing fine. I leave him with my family when I’m not there.” Winksy said before shyly looking away as he continued. “Although... I think he misses you a bit.” 

Eric felt his heart skip a beat. There was no way that puppy was missing him while having Winksy around to take care of him, he thought. Eric was the one who misses the puppy, and Winksy was probably aware of that thus he said those words. Maybe Winks wanted Eric to help him take care of it, just like Eric imagined and dreamed about, and maybe Winks was saying that because he wanted Eric to come over his house regularly to see the puppy so it doesn’t miss him and they could look after him together, and when the pup is a bit bigger Eric could take them to visit his dogs as well. That would be nice. 

Winks truly didn’t expect to be pulled for a hug out of nowhere once again. Eric tightly held him in his arms, their embrace soft and fulfilling as their body warmth tangled together. He could feel how Winksy answered the hug trembling, holding Eric back just as tightly despite his clear nervousness. His heartbeat was so loud that Eric could hear it from miles away, but it’s not as if his own wasn’t also pounding in his chest. Eric started softly caressing his hair, the touch so gently as his other hand drew circles on his back, calming him down. 

“Baby...” 

That single word, spoken so softly by Eric, changed the entire atmosphere surrounding them. It was intimate and sweet, somehow turning their embrace to something tender. Harry’s slight trembling had increased, his heart about to explode in his chest by the way it was beating so fast and loudly. Eric moved a tad bit away, just enough to be able to slowly tilt Winks’ head up to meet his face, looking deeply into his eyes from up close. Winks couldn’t hold the soft gaze for long before averting his eyes, his face lightly flushing as he couldn’t understand what was happening anymore. Eric smiled fondly looking at that beautiful perfect face before slowly, very slowly, starting to bring his face even closer to his own, breaking the small distance left between them as Winksy closed his eyes. 

And then suddenly, Eric stopped. He moved away creating that slight distance between them again, causing Winksy to open his eyes confusedly as Eric grinned. Harry’s face was completely flushed now, his wide puppy eyes tearing up looking at him worriedly as he started shaking again, looking incredibly hopeless and not understanding why Eric was playing with him like that. 

“I’d kiss you but _someone_ told me that kissing is boring.” Eric smirked. “And that I shouldn’t kiss anyone.” 

Winksy arched his eyebrows in disbelief, clearly being affected by Eric’s teasing. He genuinely seemed as if he was going to start crying if Eric was being serious. 

“W-Well.” Harry’s voice was dry as he started, gulping as he tried to speak. “I-I’m an exception of course...” 

“Mmm, so kissing is good only when it’s with you?” 

Winksy nodded shyly, not managing to bring himself to answer it out loud upon the teasing. 

“So, you’re the only one I should ever kiss?” 

“...E-Exactly.” 

Eric slightly grinned again and figured that Winksy had enough of his teasing, he didn’t want him to actually start crying. He once again slowly approached Winksy’s face, this time not planning on moving away, and carefully reached for those pink lips that he always wanted to get a taste of. He connected their lips together and felt how Winksy softly pressed back, his trembling dying down for the time being as he sighed into the kiss. It was everything Eric ever imagined and more, the feeling making his own mind stop working as he took in the sensation of those soft lips against his. He slightly parted away from them just to return a bit more intently, asking for Winks to part his lips by softly licking them. Winksy granted permission as he slowly opened his mouth for them to connect their mouths into a proper kiss, allowing Eric to explore his cave with his tongue so gently. Their tongues brushed together occasionally and it lit a spark in his heart, loving the feeling that was so intimate shared only by the two. 

When he broke the kiss, Winksy looked absolutely dazed with his half-lidded eyes staring up at him seeming so lost. It was only when Eric moved away to be able to properly look at him again that Winksy broke out of his trance and started slightly trembling again, still feeling shy about everything. Eric gave him a fond smile before pulling him back into a hug, caressing the brunet for him to calm down yet again. That night they fell asleep holding each other tenderly like that in Winksy’s bed. 

They didn’t talk about it the next day as they didn’t really have the time to, but they didn’t talk about it the next few days either because apparently there wasn’t a need to. Eric would occasionally steal kisses from Winksy when no one was looking, sometimes pull him to a corner to make out with him and Harry didn’t complain about it one bit even though he still got nervous when those things happened. Eric would even sometimes leave a few light love bites down his neck which raised questions to the others about Winksy but he simply couldn’t help it. 

However, things were starting to get a bit more heated. They were sharing a hotel room again that night before the next match and were engaged in a making out session on Eric’s comfy bed. Eric was on top of Winksy as they kissed fiercely, their mouths moving in a rather quicker and more heated manner than usual. Winksy kept making some beautiful small noises on the back of his throat as they kissed, and Eric’s mouth swallowed his small whimpers when their tongues danced sensually. 

Eric was growing hard at the situation, not being able to hold himself as he became a bit bolder, trailing his hands all over Winksy’s body without breaking the kiss. He’d only break the kiss occasionally to lick and suck down his neck or ear, loving how Winksy shivered and squirmed under the touch. Eric was attacking Winks’ tongue obscenely with his own as he travelled his hand beneath Harry’s shirt and up to his chest, caressing the soft skin before lightly teasing one of his nipples. Harry’s breath immediately hitched upon the action and he broke the kiss with a small gasp when Eric started to properly play with the bud. Winksy’s face was flushed and he closed his eyes as he tried to hold back his whimpers upon Eric’s teasing. Eric coated his fingers with saliva before reaching for his nipples again and started tugging on them, the wet sensation adding much more to the feeling. Eric was loving every sound that Winksy let escape his lips, the small whimpers that sometimes turned into shaky moans, only spurring him on more. 

Although Eric was incredibly turned on by Winksy he didn’t want to be imposing or do anything that he wasn’t sure if he wanted too. He stopped playing with his nipples as he slowly guided his hand to Winksy’s crotch instead, palming his cock through the fabric and relishing how hard he was too, but then he waited as he looked at the brunet carefully. 

“Is this okay?” Eric whispered his question. 

Winksy opened his glossy eyes to look at him and shyly nodded his head in response, freckled cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red. 

With the confirmation Eric resumed attacking Winksy’s mouth again, their kissing hot and suffocating as he started to grope Harry's cock through his pants, muffling the breathy moans coming from him with his mouth. Eric broke the kiss to remove Harry’s shirt, discarding it aside and noticed how Winks was looking at his, expecting for him to do the same to himself. He complied and removed his own shirt as well, letting Winksy see his chest and abs the way he wanted as he also took in the marvellous exposed skin from Harry. Eric pressed a kiss to his lips again before freeing his cock out of his pants, causing Winksy to tremble momentarily as Eric’s big hand made direct contact with his dick. 

Eric licked his palm and then started to slowly stroke his cock as he resumed kissing him, causing Winksy to reach his arms to hold onto him desperately. It didn’t take long for Winks to become unable to focus on the kiss, breaking it to start moaning so beautifully as Eric’s pace on his cock increased, properly working on it to let him feel good. Eric kept observing Winks’ beautiful expressions from up close and the sounds were music to his ears, he could feel his own cock starting to leak precum in his pants upon the sight. With his free hand he grabbed one of Winksy’s hand and slowly guided it to his still clothed dick, hearing how Harry gasped upon making contact with his erection. Winksy shyly groped at Eric’s member, palming it through the fabric before moving to free his cock from his pants as well. 

Although shyly at first, Winks started mimicking Eric’s movements on his dick, stroking it with the same pace and intent. The sensation of Winksy’s hand on him was wonderful and he couldn’t help but let a few deep moans escape himself at the feeling that was so suffocating. He began quickly stroking Winksy’s cock, increasing the moans coming from the brunet as he tried to mimic the pace on Eric’s cock but was starting to become a sloppy mess, unable to focus on his movements as the crescent pleasure kept building up because of Eric’s wonderful hand that rubbed him so fiercely. 

Eric stopped his hand and then removed Winks’ from his dick, raising one billion questions to Winksy as he breathed heavily beneath him, opening his eyes to look up at Eric confused. However, he soon understood that it wasn’t over yet when Eric readjusted himself on top of him, this time bringing their cocks together before taking them both into his big hand. Winksy moaned looking at him at the sensation of Eric’s dick against his, the foreign feeling making his head spin. Eric teased by swinging his hips forward to let his cock rub against Winksy’s, their tips touching obscenely and wonderfully which made them moan together. 

Winksy started to hold onto the sheets as Eric began stroking their cocks in unison, the feeling of his rough palm working on them both simultaneously driving them closer to the edge as it felt absolutely amazing. A lot of precum was leaking from Winks’ dick as he kept moaning when Eric increased the pace, and the blond used it as lube to make his work easier. The sound of his strokes became filthily wet, each movement adding more to the suffocating atmosphere as they started to approach the edge. Winksy kept whimpering and moaning hotly with his mouth hanging slightly open, face flushing as he looked up at Eric with his innocent eyes that were now glossy and it was all driving Eric crazy with lust, resulting in him increasing the speed of the strokes even more, wanting to elicit more and more of those reactions from the brunet. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Eric moaned breathlessly, looking at Winksy with want in his eyes. 

Harry moaned the loudest at those words, the praise and soft name-calling clearly getting to him. It didn’t take long for Winksy to start squirming and slightly arching his back off the bed as he approached the edge, his moans growing higher as Eric’s hand became crazy fast and unforgiving. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore, his body shaking under Eric as his grip on the sheets tightened. Eric knew that he was going to come and he wasn’t much different, but he tried to control himself the best because he wanted to see Winksy coming right in front of him with full attention. 

He gave one last flick of the wrist on their cocks and Harry was whimpering the loudest as his body stiffened, face contorting as his eyebrows arched and mouth hung open obscenely in a silent scream, spurting the liquid from his cock all over his stomach and chest. Eric felt his own release right after, not managing to hold himself back any longer upon witnessing such a beautiful image beneath him, grunting as he came hard, releasing his own cum to coat Winksy’s body as well, loving how a lot came out from both of them. 

All that filled the room for the next minute was their heavy breathing, both trying to come back down to earth after reaching their blissful high together. Harry was looking at everywhere but Eric, clearly feeling embarrassed about what had just happened. Eric leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his lips, wanting to get Harry’s attention and not wanting him to feel ashamed of what they did together. Winksy finally glanced back at him looking absolutely adorable with his hair a bit messy from squirming on the bed, face flushed because of what they had just done and eyes hazy and tired from just coming. Eric smiled to him, softly caressing his sweaty hair as Winksy calmed down, not seeming to feel that nervous anymore. However, his eyes still looked worried and troubled about something and it was worrying Eric. 

“What is it?” He asked softly and carefully. “Did you not like it?” 

Winksy widened his eyes, surprised that he got caught feeling troubled. 

“N-No, that’s not it.” Harry quickly assured. “I-I liked it.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“It’s just that... D-Do you do this with the others?” 

Now it was Eric’s turn to be surprised as he got baffled by his question. 

“Of course not, Winksy.” 

Harry looked stunned for a moment before smiling happily, his pure genuine perfect smile changing the atmosphere to something much lighter as worries seemed to fade away from existence. 

“Really?!” He asked so purely that it made Eric’s heart melt. 

“Really.” Eric chuckled in response. “And I’m guessing that you don’t either, right?” 

Winksy nodded honestly before shyly reassuring. “I just want to do this with you.” 

Eric smiled at Winks’ cuteness for a moment before holding him closer as they kept with their embrace for a while. He then moved away just to go get a warm damp towel to clean Winksy up before resuming their hug until they fell asleep together, once again holding each other through the night. 

Ever since that night happened, they would sometimes engage themselves in those heated making out sessions that escalated to something more. Eric had even started to leave a bottle of lube in his bag for whenever those instances happened to make their job easier. They never talked about it and it didn’t make them awkward with each other either, Eric still treated Winks nicely the same way as always and Harry was still nervous at everything as if they had never done intimate things with each other. 

Yet Eric wanted to keep testing the waters. He loved to tease Winksy and he loved to get reactions from the latter, always wanting to test him to see what he liked ever since he realised how Winks was fond of him back then. 

They were touching each other’s cock together that night in the hotel, Winksy becoming a mess because of Eric again and Eric being spurred on by Winksy. They had only just started but Eric could feel how they were a wreck already, both had that effect on each other. However, Eric wanted to draw more reactions from Harry, he enjoys discovering every little thing about that man too much. It’s not that this wasn’t enough, but he wanted Winksy to feel even better, he wanted Winksy to feel the best he could. 

Eric stopped their movements on each other’s cock, causing Winksy to look up at him curiously, waiting for whatever the blond was planning to do. Eric began pressing kisses down his chest and to his stomach, moving each time lower on his body until he reached his member. Harry’s breath hitched as he realised what Eric was intending to do, and he couldn’t stop his thighs from trembling in anticipation. Eric softly caressed his thighs to calm down, looking up at Winksy intensely as the latter looked at him like a deer caught in headlight, before slowly guiding his mouth to his cock. 

Winks’ dick wasn’t too big and Eric’s mouth wasn’t small compared to his smaller body, therefore he hadn’t much trouble getting it into his mouth, tasting the lube that he had put on his cock earlier. The lube had a sweet burning sensation to it since it was cherry flavoured lube; Eric had bought that one instead of plain lube because he figured Harry would prefer it. Winksy let a shaky moan escape at the feeling, bringing his hands to Eric’s head because he simply didn’t know what to do with them as the blond proceeded to take him further. Eric gave his cock a hard suck and he had to hold Winksy’s hips down to still the younger as he moaned loudly, his body unconsciously trying to thrust up to Eric’s mouth. Winksy had removed his hands from Eric’s head and brought them to hold tightly onto the bedsheets instead as Eric started to properly move on his cock. 

Dier noticed how Winksy’s thighs kept trembling at the feeling and how Winks seemed to be a bit nervous although his cock was already twitching in his mouth. Eric moved his hands up to reach for Harry’s own, holding them before tangling their fingers together as he kept working on his cock. Winks seemed to appreciate the action as he kept tightly holding back to Eric’s hands, sometimes his grip tightening when the pleasure was becoming too much. Eric occasionally swirled and danced his tongue on the tip before harshly sucking down his shaft, causing Winksy to squirm on the bed and his moans to become louder as he was approaching the edge. 

Harry began tightly holding back to his hands to the point it should hurt before easing his grip and tightening again, as if he was trying to warn Eric that he was going to come if he didn’t stop. And Eric obviously didn’t stop, instead he gave one last harsh suck down his length and felt how Winksy whined loudly as his body spasmed one last time, cock twitching uncontrollably as he came seeing stars. Eric swallowed every drop of it and cleaned the bit that got on his lips with his tongue, watching how Winksy shivered upon the filthy action. 

He let go of his hands and went back up to be close to Harry as the brunet panted heavily trying to catch his breath from what had just happened. Eric let him calm down for a bit as he pressed random kisses all over his face and neck. 

“Do you want to try?” He asked him softly, feeling how hard his own cock was at that moment but not wanting to force Winks to do anything he didn’t want. 

Winksy shyly nodded in response, something akin to excitement hidden in his eyes at the thought of doing the same to Eric. 

They shifted on the bed so that it was Eric who was lying on the mattress leaning on his arms and Winksy was on top of him instead, moving down to be close to his member. Harry grabbed the base of his cock and just stared at it for a second, gulping upon the sight. Although he seemed keen to do it, he obviously looked a bit nervous which was understandable, especially because Eric was quite huge to say the least. 

“I-I’m not sure how to do this...” 

“It’s okay. Just mind your teeth and do what you feel it’s right.” Eric reassured as he caressed Winksy’s hair. “You can play around with it for a bit to get more comfortable.” 

Harry looked so sinful looking up at him with innocent eyes while holding Eric's cock right in front of his face. Winksy gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement before bringing his mouth closer to the tip, seeming to carefully and fully observe Eric’s member with curious eyes. He gave a small kittish lick to it, also feeling the taste of the flavoured lube on his tongue before proceeding to lick all the way down his long and thick shaft. Eric felt his cock twitch at the sight, Winksy playing with his dick so innocently yet intently like that was somehow extremely hot. 

He played around with it for a bit, rubbing his lips and cheeks on his cock and fingers touching random places before giving it a few rubs as he teased the tip with his tongue, testing the feeling just the way Eric had suggested him, and it was actually driving Eric mad with want upon the accidental teasing. Harry proceeded to finally move his mouth to start properly taking his cock into it, removing his hands from the shaft as he tried to take the head into his warmth. He managed and gave it a harsh suck, relishing how Eric moaned at the feeling as he kept observing Winksy taking his time playing with his cock. Harry slightly moved back just to bring his mouth down again to try taking further, his mouth sliding down his shaft until he took the most he could. He choked as he tried to take even more, and Eric settled a grip on the brunet’s hair, not commanding but reassuring as Harry went down again on his cock, gagging when his mouth was feeling full. 

Winksy moved away breathlessly, face flushed red and eyes tearing up but was set on continuing as he brought his mouth back down again trying to take the most that he could. He gave it a harsh suck that made Eric’s cock twitch, this time making his cock reach a bit deeper into Winks’ mouth which caused him to choke again as a tear fell from his eyes. Winksy started to slowly bob his head up and down his shaft. He couldn’t take it all into his mouth, but they could work on that eventually. Harry still tried his best as he took the most that he could into his warmth and what he couldn’t reach he used his hand. It didn’t matter if he was skilled or not, Eric simply couldn’t have enough of Winksy’s mouth on his cock because it was _Winksy_. 

“Look at me, baby.” Eric breathlessly said and Harry immediately complied, looking up at him with his teary eyes as he kept working on his cock. 

What Winksy didn’t have in experience he had in passion, because he was making it all feel amazing to Eric and the sight was perfect. 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” 

Winksy widened his eyes at the praise, shyly moaning around his cock that created a wonderful vibration and Eric couldn’t help but grunt at the feeling. Apparently, the praise inspired Winksy to do even better because he sped up his pace on his dick as he managed to take a bit more; he was clearly a fast learner. His speed increased and so did Eric’s deep moans and grunts, feeling himself approach his high looking and feeling Winksy work so well on his dick like that. 

Eric pushed Winksy’s head down on his cock and lingered it there as he came, releasing his cum to his mouth and some down his throat, moaning at the feeling as Harry mildly choked. He groaned breathlessly one last time before letting Winksy back out and breathe, both panting as they looked at each other. 

“You okay?” Eric breathlessly asked. 

Winksy nodded looking wrecked, licking the remnants of the cum that managed to escape on the corner of his reddened swollen lips. 

Eric had to take care of Winksy once more since he had gotten hard again, playing together under the sheets that night before they finally ceased with their activities and fell asleep blissfully. 

The next couple of weeks had been extremely exhausting and busy as they had to practice harder than usual since they weren’t doing a very good job altogether in the league, creating a lot of pressure and requirements on the entire team. At least Eric had Winksy to keep himself calmer and make him feel better throughout the week, and thankfully it was the same the other way around. 

As soon as they had a day-off, Winksy invited Eric to his house to finally see the puppy again. Eric was surprised to see that he had grown quite a bit, something that wasn’t apparent on the photos Harry kept sending him of the pup. Mini Winksy seemed extremely happy to see Eric and he was maybe just as happy, playing with him nonstop the moment he set foot inside Harry’s house. They played around with him for a while before they settled themselves on the couch to chill, randomly chatting about things. Then they proceeded to make out there for a bit since they simply couldn’t help themselves, always starving for each other’s touch especially after such a long tiring week, until the puppy interrupted them demanding for attention. Although the cockblocking wasn’t that appreciated they were glad to play with him for a little longer until Winksy went feed him as it was his dinner time. Eric and Harry settled to watch some TV for some time as the night fell until Eric resumed kissing him again, not managing to hold himself back from Winksy’s lips that day. 

It’s not that every kissing session they had turned into something heated or sexual, but this one was starting to become a bit fiercer as it had been a while since they had time to do anything more with each other ever since that day, and they were craving to relieve some of the stress from their professional lives. As Eric noticed how Winksy was starting to become needy, he picked him up and made their way to his bedroom, not wanting the puppy to interrupt them again even though he loved giving him attention too. 

Eric placed Winksy on his king-sized bed before climbing on top of him and resuming their previous kissing more intently now. Harry answered with same fervour as he was the one who was letting the needy whimpers on the back of his throat which lead them to the bedroom in the first place. Eric trailed his hands all over Winks’ body, groping anywhere he could reach. When he groped his ass Winksy moaned surprisedly into the kiss, relishing Eric’s touches as he also began trailing his hands all over his upper body, feeling his strong muscles beneath his shirt, becoming a bit bold himself to Eric’s surprise. 

However, Harry’s sudden boldness stopped the moment Eric grinded his crotch against his, letting their already hard clothed cocks rut against one another. Winksy gasped and couldn’t answer the kiss anymore, becoming a mess under the filthy action. Eric stopped humping him and instead removed his shirt before doing the same to his own, both men trailing their hands all over the new exposed skin as they resumed their kiss. 

Eric was starting to become quite a mess himself, Winksy’s needy whimpering making his head spin as he began groping his beautiful ass once more. And yet again, he wanted to test something else, wanted to see what Harry would enjoy, wanted to pleasure him the most that he could. Eric was growing desperate himself and was curious to see if they were on the same page about this because he’s been wanting to do this for so long. Although he was almost sure that Winksy wanted it too, Eric still wanted to ask him, he didn’t want to take anything for granted, especially not this. However, he wasn’t sure how to ask. 

He suddenly stopped his movements and moved a bit away from Winksy, enough to be able to properly look at him. Harry looked back confused, unsure why Eric had stopped and created some distance between them, and he was starting to grow worried at Eric’s silence. 

“Winksy... Can I... Shit— I mean, do you want to...” 

Winks looked even more confused, trying to understand what Eric was trying to say and why he seemed careful about it. 

“Winksy, can I fuck you?” Eric deadpanned. 

Harry immediately widened his eyes and blushed intensely the moment the question reached his brain. He looked in shock but not reluctant to the idea, just surprised. 

“Y-You mean... Do it t-there?” Winks gestured below with his hand, wanting to confirm that they were thinking about the same thing. 

Eric nodded, patiently waiting for whatever Winksy’s answer was going to be. 

“O-Okay...” 

“We don’t have to.” Eric was quick to reassure, not wanting Winksy to agree just to please Eric or because he didn’t know how to say ‘no’. “I don’t want anything that you don’t.” 

“N-No... I... I want it.” Harry nervously confirmed before answering more firmly to avoid any misunderstanding. “I really do.” 

Winksy smiled nervously up to him, wanting Eric to know that he truly wanted to try it and that Eric wasn’t being imposing. Eric smiled back to him before leaning down to be close to him again and resuming their kiss. It was a bit slower and meaningful at first, both pouring their hearts into the affection before it became heated again, the anticipation getting to them of what would come next. 

Eric continued kissing him as he trailed his hands down to slide inside his shorts and cup his ass, making Winksy grind up to him with a shaky moan escaping his lips. He proceeded to slowly remove his shorts, tugging them down before breaking the kiss to discard it elsewhere. Eric started pressing kisses and licking down his neck as he reached for his crotch and started to rub against it, teasing Winksy’s already fully hard cock. Harry moaned at the teasing and suddenly began feeling a bit shy when Eric proceeded to remove his underwear as well, making him completely exposed to Eric’s eyes. 

Winksy’s face began flushing again when Eric moved away to take in the beautiful sight he just unveiled, the brunet completely naked beneath him on his own bed. Eric leaned down to press kisses to his chest before bringing his hand to tease a nipple as his lips reached the other, causing Winksy to gasp at the sudden sensation. Harry began whimpering as Eric’s warm tongue kept flicking and swirling around his bud and his thumb kept playing with the other, drawing those sweet sounds out of his mouth. Eric gave a hard suck to his nipple before moving away, loving how wrecked Harry was looking at him with half-lidded glossy eyes, begging for more of his talented tongue. 

And Eric was surely going to give more to him. He pressed kisses down his chest and stomach before reaching below to his cock and gave it a teasing lick then moved even further down. Winksy immediately opened his legs for him with a shaky gasp, feeling nervous but more than excited for what was to follow. Eric used his hands to spread his ass apart and then carefully gave a small lick to his hole, earning a beautiful moan from Winksy. He wasted no time in starting to properly lick around it, eating his hole obscenely as his warm wet tongue created a wonderful sensation to the brunet. Winksy’s thighs started shaking as Eric’s tongue grew bolder and his whimpering turned into moans, loving every bit of it. He moaned the loudest when Eric inserted his tongue inside, breaching his inner ring of muscles and hotly licking around it rapidly, causing Winks to start losing his mind as he clutched onto the bedsheets to get a hold of something. 

Eric kept fucking his hole with his tongue to the point Winks was rolling his eyes at the feeling, arching his back off the bed as his body demanded for more. He finally stopped the teasing and moved away from Winksy, causing the latter to whine at the loss. 

“Do you have lube, baby?” 

Although his tongue created some wetness to his entrance, for Eric’s cock to fit inside his hole he was definitely going to need a bit more of preparation for it not to hurt due to the big size. 

Harry nodded and pointed towards his nightstand drawer. Eric reached for it and easily spotted the bottle of lube from there. It wasn’t plain just as Eric expected, it was a grape flavoured one that incredibly had a very good scent, or maybe Eric was a bit biased since he really loves grapes. 

He coated his fingers with the substance and Winksy watched intently, observing Eric’s fingers that were so beautiful and skilled, wondering how it would feel inside him. Eric approached one finger to his hole, circling around it teasingly as he looked at Winks. Without breaking eye contact, he started to slowly breach his hole with his index finger. Harry parted his lips and mildly frowned at the feeling, letting a shaky breath escape his lips as his ass was getting intruded. His finger went the deepest it could, up to his knuckle, before Eric pulled it back to push it inside again in one swift motion. Harry lowly moaned this time, the sudden movement getting to him and Eric wasted no time in starting to set a rhythm of thrusting his finger in and out. 

The movement was slow but it didn’t matter when Eric added a second finger, the bigger stretch making Winksy gasp and moan as the fingers kept going inside him relentlessly. Eric stopped the movements just to scissor his hole wide, stretching him good to prepare for something much bigger, before resuming his fingering and increasing the pace. He went a bit harder and deeper and then lingered his fingers the deepest he could before harshly curling them up, reaching that sweet spot of his. Winksy moaned the loudest and filthiest, his eyes going wide at the extremely good sensation and back arched off the bed before fluttering his eyes closed. Eric thrusted slowly against his prostate a couple more times, drawing those lovely reactions from Winksy just a bit more to tease him to desperation, and then removed his fingers and wiped the remaining lube from there on his pants. 

Eric moved away from the bed to finally remove his own pants and underwear, being watched by Winksy who couldn’t stop staring at his gorgeous body in the process. He then climbed onto the bed and settled himself between Harry’s legs again, this time both men fully naked with each other, and then coated his own dick with the grape lube. Eric leaned down to kiss Winksy before lining his cock to his entrance, both letting a shaky breath escape when his tip pressed against his hole. Eric gave Winksy a confirming glance, his eyes asking if he was sure if he wanted this to proceed. Harry slowly nodded, answering his eyes with his own nervous ones, looking up at him with need. 

He didn’t need to be told twice as he started to slowly guide his cock inside his warmth, feeling the tight hole start swallowing his member. Winksy gasped loudly at the feeling, limbs starting to shake as Eric proceeded to slowly push in further, sometimes drawing back a bit to be able to slide in more since he was tight. 

“E-Eric, it’s not going to fit!” Winksy whined desperately. “It’s-It’s too big! You’re too big for me!” 

Eric began pressing kisses down his neck to calm him down as he focused very hard on doing his best, the maddening tight feeling making him grunt. 

“It’s okay, baby.” He tried to coo, but his voice was also breathless. “Just... Relax your muscles. Don’t tense up.” 

Winksy followed his instructions and tried to calm down, easing his muscles to avoid tensing up. It seemed to work because Eric felt how his hole wasn’t madly clenching around his dick anymore, allowing him to push in further. Harry and Eric moaned breathlessly when he pushed the deepest that he could, the feeling seeming out of this world for a second. 

“I-Is it all in?” Winksy whimpered as he asked. 

“Yeah... You feel so good, baby.” 

Harry moaned at the praise and at the feeling of being filled with his cock. Eric let Winksy grow used to the feeling of it for a moment before starting to slowly move, guiding his cock back only to push it further again in shallow thrusts at first. Winksy pulled Eric down to sloppily kiss him, whimpering into his mouth desperately as his thrusts started to feel so good. 

Eric had their bodies almost flushed together as he let Winksy cling tightly onto him, holding Eric for dear life as he began to properly move his cock inside with full thrusts. The sound of the lube was making every thrust sound obscenely wet, adding more to the building up feeling that started to consume them. Harry’s desperate whimpering became moans and he couldn’t even focus on trying to kiss Eric anymore, instead just let the maddening pleasure start taking over his sensitive body. 

Winksy’s moans were starting to grow louder and louder when Eric started to really put it into him, and the blond couldn’t help his own grunts and deep moans from escaping his lips as well. Everything was feeling so good, more than wonderful and better than anything Eric ever expected when he imagined doing this to Winksy whenever he touched himself. 

“You feel so good, Winksy. So fucking good.” Eric breathlessly moaned through his words, aware that he had said that earlier but couldn’t help repeating it as it was true and it was driving him crazy. 

Winks whined at the filthy praise, starting to moan Eric’s name over and over again as if he simply couldn't help it. Eric knew that he was getting closer to his high, his cock being swallowed by the hole that kept clenching around it as Winksy’s cock kept twitching. He wasn’t far behind, feeling himself approach closer to the edge with each thrust, enjoying looking at the beautiful faces Winksy made. 

Eric began angling his thrusts to reach that sweet spot that drove Winksy mad, and it took a mere second for Winksy’s moans to get at least an octave higher as he became a breathless moaning mess. Eric increased the power of his thrusts, going a bit harder and deeper, grunting as the feeling was becoming too much for him too. Eric gave a single stroke to Winksy’s cock and it was the last straw before the brunet was coming, spurting the white substance all over their stomach and chest creating a mess as he cried loudly and eyes rolled. His back arched off the bed and he shut his eyes tight, holding so tightly onto Eric as he came that his short nails may have left marks on his back and shoulders. With a couple more thrusts it didn’t take long for Eric to reach his high, quickly removing his cock from his ass and finishing on Harry’s stomach and chest as he groaned deeply and loudly. 

They both came down their high breathlessly, panting heavily as Eric carefully collapsed on top of Winksy. Harry kept lazily holding onto him, feeling blissfully exhausted after coming so hard after such a wonderful experience. They stayed in silence just catching their breaths and energy for a while, enjoying the aftermath bliss, before Eric took Winksy to the bathroom so they could take a shower together to get the mess cleaned up. Winksy was in a complete mushy state so Eric had to wash him but didn’t complain about it one bit, loving to baby Winksy the most that he could and glad that the brunet loved that too. After getting themselves properly clean and comfy they went back to Winks’ bed, lazily watched some TV and then eventually fell asleep together, something that had become a common thing between them apparently. 

“Good morning.” 

That was the first thing Eric heard as he woke up, slowly opening his heavy eyes to look at the origin of the sound. He had to adjust his eyes because of the strong sunlight coming from the window that reached the bed, but he was more than grateful to find none other than Winksy on top of him, smiling as he watched Eric waking up. 

Eric smiled in response and tried to grumble something akin to ‘good morning’ back to him, stretching himself on the bed as Winksy leaned down to lie on top of his torso, looking up at him from there. That’s when Eric noticed how they had company. The puppy was right there on the bed with them and climbed to be on top of Eric as well to be along Winksy. What a beautiful way to be greeted in the morning. 

“You let Mini Winksy on your bed?” Eric asked as he chuckled, not really surprised that Winksy would spoil the pup that way. 

“It’s not—Why you keep naming him after me?!” Harry was quick to protest, laughing at how Eric kept going with that nonsense. 

“Look! He has your eyes and your hair colour.” Eric answered still smiling as they averted their attention to the puppy. 

“What are you saying?” Harry scoffed playfully before commenting as he petted Woofy. “He runs like you, kind of.” 

“Runs like me?” 

“Yeah. He’s slow.” Winksy grinned deviously. 

Eric faked a dramatic gasp by how offended he was and grabbed one of the pillows to shove it in his face as Harry started laughing. 

“Wow! Don’t talk to me ever again.” Eric dramatically stated but couldn’t hold back his smile upon Harry’s mean teasing. 

“I’m joking! I meant to say that he is as strong as you.” Harry continued laughing as he moved the pillow out of the way and hugged Eric in comfort. 

“Nice save.” 

They chuckled together and Woofy looked confused as to what was happening, but still tried to get in the middle of it by starting to lick all over Eric’s face. Eric had to sit up for the pup to stop with his shenanigans and received a small bark in response, the puppy clearly having lots of energy and wanting to do something with it, biting and pulling on the bedsheets as he wanted to play. Winksy scolded him to behave and not destroy his bed, and luckily, although looking spoiled the puppy was actually obedient. 

“Did you have breakfast already?” Eric asked Harry as the latter also sat up on the bed. 

“No, I just woke up as well actually.” 

That probably explained the puppy’s energy too, he hasn’t eaten yet. 

“Okay, what do you want to eat?” Eric asked as he gently pushed Winksy to lie back down on the bed. “I’ll bring it to you here after I feed Mini—Woofy.” 

Winksy blushed momentarily before smiling. 

“You’re spoiling me.” 

“I like to baby my boyfriend.” Eric smiled back as he softly stated. 

Wow. That sounded different, calling Winksy that out loud. It wasn’t weird in a bad way, it was just unexpected. Still, he did not expect for Winksy to immediately freeze upon hearing the word and to blush intensely as his eyes went wide. 

“B-Boyfriend?” 

Oh no. Were they not on the same page about things? Eric mildly panicked for a second before regaining his composure as things made sense. There’s no way that what they’re having is only in his head for him to have mistaken things. 

“I’m pretty sure that our exclusivity to each other in the things we do and the fact that we like each other is what people who are dating do, Winksy.” Eric answered calmly. 

“We’re dating?!” 

Eric may have taken a while to realise Winksy’s attraction towards him back then before Dele had said anything, but he is definitely not the slow one here. 

“What else would you call what we’re having?” 

“I-I don’t know, a _very_ close friendship?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Eric scoffed in disbelief. “How many friends have you let fuck your ass, Winksy?” 

Winksy’s entire face flushed red and it seemed that his face going to explode for a second as he sat up again. 

“Just you!” He retorted embarrassedly before continuing. “Wait, so does that mean that you actually like me that way too?” 

Eric didn’t know it was possible for someone to be this oblivious or in denial about someone else’s feelings towards them. 

“No.” He teased, and he could actually see the panic in Harry’s eyes for a second. “I’m a hundred percent sure that I love you.” 

It took a few good seconds for Harry to be able to function after those words reached his brain. There were so many things he was processing at that very moment that Eric could practically see the cogs turning in his brain. Winksy smiled happily as he finally understood everything. 

“M-Me too... I love you. I really do.” 

Eric smiled and didn’t know he could ever feel this happy early in the morning. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend then?” Eric asked although he knew the answer, just wanting to make this official to avoid further misunderstandings. 

“Yes, I do.” Winksy chuckled nervously but so happily at the same time. 

They smiled to each other feeling incredibly mesmerized for a few good seconds before Eric broke the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s soft addictive lips, and they both smiled into it. They broke the kiss still smiling and Eric could feel how the puppy had climbed his lap and started to bite and pull his pants demanding for attention too. 

“Did you hear that, Mini Winksy Woofy?! Your papas are officially together now!” Eric exclaimed as he picked the puppy up. 

Winksy softly laughed at the fulfilling statement and awful mess of a name the poor puppy had. 

“We really need to pick a better name.” Harry commented as he lied back down on the bed. 

“It’s okay. We will have plenty of time.” 

Those words warmed both their hearts beyond comprehension because they realised the meaning it secretly held behind them. Eric wasn’t just talking about the puppy; he was somehow talking about them as well.

It was only the beginning of something great. It was only the start of something that will last a lifetime.

They will have plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading to the end <3 
> 
> RIGHT SO, explaining real quick where I got a couple of those facts on the two truths and a lie scene: the Eric liking to sing one because Lucas when asked in an interview about who was the best singer he answered that it was Eric because he has a very beautiful singing voice (oof I really want to hear Eric sing), the superstitious one because Eric said that he had a few superstitions in an interview and the Winksy one being scared of spiders because Jan said that he was in an interview too and the rest is for the plot ksksksk
> 
> Kudos and comments are VERY MUCH appreciated <3


	2. Bonus Chapter - Woofy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take Woofy, aka Mini Winksy, to meet the team. Things go south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just loved this setting so much and this story will forever be deep in my heart so I couldn't help writing a bit more to it <3

Winks is one hundred percent sure that there’s not a single person alive that wouldn’t like Woofy. 

He is the most perfect and cutest puppy someone could ever have. Harry was certain that his teammates would love to meet the little creature. Eric backed him up on the idea of taking Woofy to training someday with a lighter schedule for the others to meet him, it would surely be nice for him to meet his ‘uncles’ sometime. 

When the day arrived, Dier had to try his best to not call the pup ‘Mini Winksy’ in front of the others and refer to him by his ‘real’ name instead, otherwise the actual Winksy was going to kill him. They arrived earlier in training that day to let the players meet and play with the dog for a bit. Winks successfully managed to introduce the dog as Woofy and everyone thought it was a terrible name, but Eric held his tongue in order to not comment what his version of the pup’s name was. 

Just as expected, everyone fell in love with the puppy, showering him with smothering affection as they played around. Son couldn’t let go of Woofy and barely let him breathe which is funny because it meant that Sonny somehow had more energy than the playful dog. Even Mourinho got a chance to meet the pup for a brief moment and loved him being the dog person that he was. When asked if Winksy adopted Woofy somewhere he told them the story how Eric and he actually found him by the parking lot. 

“Aw, cute little thing got really lucky then.” Ben had commented as he played with Woofy. 

“Not sure ‘lucky’ is the right word to describe ending up in Winksy's hands.” Dele joked with a serious tone causing the others to laugh. “If he was being taken care of by Eric maybe less bad.” 

“Hey! How dare you?” Harry was quick to retort, feeling baffled that someone would think he wasn’t fit to take care of something. “A-And Eric does help me take care of him.” 

“Oh, that’s why he’s still alive.” Even Sonny joked along. 

“That explains it.” Jan also agreed playfully. 

Eric couldn’t help but laugh at it while Harry gave them the cold shoulder because he knows he is a good papa too and no one can tell him otherwise. 

In the cafeteria Woofy wouldn’t stop making a mess, jumping and barking around much to Winksy’s displeasure since he wanted the pup to keep quiet and not misbehave bringing embarrassment to them for not teaching Woofy proper manners. He ran to the table where Giovanni and Paulo were eating something and started to bark at them. Before Eric or Harry could even do anything to stop the puppy, Gio took something from his plate and gave it for Woofy to eat. 

“Hey, don’t feed him just anything.” Eric remarked, taking Woofy in hands as the small pup chewed on a piece of chicken it seemed. 

“But he was asking for it.” Gio defended himself. 

“That doesn’t mean you should give it to him!” Harry worriedly scolded as he analysed Woofy for any sign that he would choke or feel immediately sick. 

“Look at the two of you, such caring parents.” Dele playfully said, earning a few noises of agreement coming from the others. 

Winks couldn’t help the blush that creeped over his face upon the comment, and Eric simply chuckled, knowing how it was true. 

Once they were called for training, Winksy decided to leave Woofy with the team doctors that were in the medical room just in front of the training ground, therefore the puppy would be looked after as his papas trained nearby. Whenever they had a break, Eric and Harry would check on him, but the doctors were taking good care of Woofy so there was no need to worry. 

At least that’s what they had thought. 

As soon as training was over, they went have their showers then quickly returned to fetch Woofy with the doctors. However, the moment Eric and Harry entered the room, they could see the worry and panic on the doctors’ faces. What they couldn’t see, was Woofy. 

“Where’s Woofy?” Harry immediately asked as he noticed the lack of his presence once he eyed around. 

“W-We don’t know.” One of the doctors answered. 

“What do you mean you ‘don’t know’?!” 

“He was here just a moment ago then jumped down and ran away!” He replied honestly, and he truly seemed to feel bad for allowing that to happen. 

Eric could see how Winksy was already about to have a heart-attack, the worry crystal clear on his face as it consumed him. Harry asked in a hurried breath to which direction Woofy went and as soon as the doctor pointed out he was running after it. He barely paid attention to the doctor saying how one of them was already looking for him. 

Harry paced around to locate the pup, eyeing the rooms panickily and quickly as he asked anyone who was around if they saw a dog. Eric immediately followed him and tried to help find Woofy, but the panic of the situation wasn’t reaching him that way as he tried to remain calm and stay logical. 

“Hey, Winksy. Wait up!” Eric loudly said as Harry was about to start running around again. The brunet stopped and anxiously looked at him, his eyes were already tearing up with fear and worry. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure he’s alright.” 

“We are going to find him, but we need to stay calm to do so.” Dier continued with a tender voice, wanting to ease the atmosphere to allow their minds to think instead of panicking around. 

“What if—What if he got run over or got lost somewhere—” 

“Unless Mini Winksy learnt how to take the bus, he mustn’t have gone far.” Eric interrupted by stating facts, still trying to ease Harry’s worries. 

“I-It’s Woofy.” 

Harry still had the right mind to correct Eric apparently. 

“Right, _Woofy_.” Eric smiled as he corrected himself. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him. I promise.” 

Winks nodded and seemed to calm down for a bit, probably realising how running around aimlessly wasn’t going to solve anything since they could easily miss the small dog like that. 

Eric asked for the people who were around to help them out trying to find Woofy and they split up to search in separate places. Dier and Winks began searching for him in the outskirts of the stadium and by the entrance, close to where they had found him that day, calling out his name to see if Woofy would hear and run to them. 

Several minutes passed of Eric and Harry searching for Woofy and no sign of him. The players and workers who were helping didn’t have any news for them either. Winksy was growing desperate again and Dier could clearly see it, but he still tried to make the brunet remain calm even though he was also starting to get a bit worried himself. They left the stadium to search for him in the streets nearby, thanking heavens that barely anyone was around there to get on their way in such an unfortunate time, allowing them to have some peace as they searched and searched. They even asked the few locals that were nearby if they had seen him, but unfortunately no one could tell where he had gone to. 

Then suddenly, they heard a voice not so far from the street where they were at. 

“Bobby!” 

It was a child’s voice accompanied by familiar small barks, the girl seemed to be jubilant about something and judging by the name, it belonged to a pet. 

Harry and Eric looked at each other for a moment as they shared the same thought then quickly made their way towards the origin of the voice. 

“Oh my god, how I’ve missed you!” The girl opened her arms as none other than Woofy jumped to her happily. She had some ragged clothes and didn’t seem too neat, probably one of the locals that wasn’t wealthy. 

Harry looked absolutely flabbergasted for a moment. 

“Hey, that’s my dog!” He said to her as they approached the little girl on the street. 

“Nuh-uh, he’s mine!” She retorted. 

“Oh, wow. Never thought I'd see him again.” A woman behind her commented, she seemed to be the girl’s mother or another close relative. “He ran away a few months ago.” 

They found Woofy a few months ago. 

“A-Are you sure it’s that dog? Maybe you’re mistaking them.” Harry continued, his voice shaky. 

“Yes, look! He has this scar next to his ear, he got this when he was really little when a big stray dog tried to attack Bobby, but we rescued him.” 

The girl’s voice was honest and happy, she really didn’t seem to be lying or anything of the sort and her mother was backing up her story. Besides, they did find Woofy nearby that other day and Harry always wondered how he got that small scar. 

“You’ve been taking care of him all this time?” The woman asked with a polite smile. 

“Y-Yeah... We have.” Harry replied unhappily. 

“Thank you, my daughter loves him! She cried so much when he disappeared.” 

Winksy didn’t look very excited that they found him. 

“We’re glad he found his way back to you.” Eric politely said, knowing that Harry wasn’t going to have acted nice considering his pained feelings at that very moment. 

They shared a few polite words while Harry just stayed silent looking gloomy and then said their goodbyes as the woman thanked them again for looking after their pup all this time. 

The walk back to the stadium was quiet and moody as Winksy clearly had mixed emotions about everything that just happened. They were Woofy’s original owner, there’s nothing Eric and Harry could do about that, it’d be cruel to steal him from those two, especially since they didn’t seem to have much. 

“Hey, he’s in safe hands. You see how much they love him.” Eric assured softly, knowing Winksy too well to be aware how the brunet was feeling dreadful at that moment. 

“I know, but... I’m going to miss him.” 

“Me too, I really will.” Dier said in honesty, Mini Winksy will forever be in his heart no matter where he is. “But we can adopt more pups too.” 

“But it’s not _him_.” Harry grumpily yet sadly retorted. 

“That’s true, but Woofy is going to be taken care of and probably will have even more attention than we could offer him compared to a little kid.” 

“So, you can adopt another puppy for us to take care of as well.” Eric continued, trying to lighten up Winksy’s current feelings. 

Woofy wasn’t replaceable, but that doesn’t mean they can’t have other puppies as well. It’d be like they’re Mini Winksy’s long lost siblings. 

Harry seemed to ponder about it for a second, looking like he was starting to embrace the idea as he spoke with a hopeful smile. 

“Maybe we could adopt five puppies!” 

“...L-Let's start off slow, how about one or two puppies?” 

“Okay, okay.” Harry chuckled, realising how Eric and he weren’t going to manage to take care of all that much at once for now. Besides, Dier has a couple of dogs of his own, but at least they were already grown-ups. Maybe if someday Eric and Harry were to live together then they could have a giant family of pups, and maybe one or two cats too because why not? 

It was a pain to explain to everyone back in the stadium how the dog they just met wasn’t theirs anymore, but they understood it and thought it was quite funny the turn of events and how unpredictable it all was. Eric knows that despite the initial feeling of devastation that took over Winksy for having to let Woofy go, Harry was actually glad as well that the puppy found his way back to his original family. Maybe that’s why he ran away towards that family today in the first place, because he wanted to be with them. 

“So, when are we adopting a puppy of our own?” Harry asked after everything was settled and they were about to head back home. “One that is _actually ours_ this time.” 

“Next week? We can go on our day off.” 

Winks happily agreed to the idea. 

They were still set on creating a family of their own with puppies to join their shared happiness, and nothing was going to stop them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah love you all <3


End file.
